Happy Birthday Shadow!
by Asher the Fox
Summary: Shadow downright hates his birthday. But at the end of the day, he just might end up, liking it...In honor of Shadow's 59th Birthday, June 19, 2010.


****

****

** I wrote this story in honor of Shadow's 59th (I think) birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW! =D**

* * *

Shadow awoke that morning to find his room totally trashed with streamers and balloons everywhere, even some toilet paper strung over the ceiling fan.

"What the...?" The ebony hedgehog fumbled around by the wall near his bed for the light switch, finally flipping it on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW." came the robotic voice of Shadow's friend and ally, E123 Omega, who was standing right outside the door to the hedgehog's bedroom.

Shadow sat up, not quite registering what Omega had just said. "What...?"

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT TODAY IS? IT IS JUNE 19, YOUR BIRTHDAY SHADOW." the black and red robot repeated.

"My...Birthday..." The Ultimate Lifeform said slowly, but quickly got angry, his eyes flashing for a second. "Since when do I care if it's my birthday? I don't even care. I've never cared and I never will!" Shadow kicked the sheet off himself and stood up, proceeding to throw on a ripped up t-shit and a pair of shorts. Slipping on his hover shoes, the ebony hedgehog went to leave the room, noticing that Omega had left.

Shadow scowled and walked down the dim hallway, heading for the stairs down to Club Rouge. When he had reached the bottom of the stairs, he found the owner of the club herself, sitting at the bar, no doubt waiting for him.

"Hey Shaddie, you know what day today is, right?" Rouge said mysteriously.

"June 19..." The black arms hedgehog hissed.

"Oh come on, I know you know what today really is..." the ivory bat smirked.

"I don't care. And never send Omega to wake me up again." Shadow sat down next to her.

"I know you care. Didn't she ever throw you a birthday party?" Rouge replied. But when she next looked over at Shadow, his head was resting in his arms, facing the opposite direction.

"Shadow?" the huntress whispered.

"Just...she...she died a couple days after the 19..."

Rouge felt sad for her friend. Would he ever learn to just get up and go on with life?

* * *

Shadow had decided to go for a skate to get away from everyone, but of course, he just had to run into the Faker.

"Hey Shads! Happy B-Day!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"Stop calling me that, Faker. And I don't care if it's my Birthday." The black hedgehog hissed.

"Oh come on! Hey, why don't we have a race?" Sonic snickered.

"Hmph. You're on!" Both hedgehog took off at full speed, neither ahead of the other one.

"Looks like you haven't lost your speed in your old age Shad!" Sonic smiled at his black counterpart.

"You'll regret that hedgehog."

* * *

Later...

Both Sonic and Shadow were both exhausted after their long run, which was a tie.

"So, what did old man get for his birthday?" The cobalt hero chuckled. Shadow glared at him and said, "Nothing. And I don't wan't anything either."

"Heh. Try telling that to Amy. I feel for you man, I hope you don't die after eating her...um...cake..." Sonic stuttered.

Shadow couldn't help but smile. "Oh, of course, you'll be sharing it with me, right?"

Sonic turned green and said, "No way! Remember that bird Tails found when we were forced to live together?"

"Whatever." The ebon hedgehog stopped to sit under a large oak tree, which Sonic did too.

"SONIKKU!" came the girlish voice of Amy Rose. The two hedgehog looked and each other, too tired to run or skate away.

"Finally! Where's everybody else?" Amy asked.

"They...Um...were busy..." The hero muttered.

"Oh well! Happy Birthday Shadow! You and Sonic can eat the cake I made you!" The pink hedgehog said.

"Damn..." Shadow whispered, taking the box and opening it, to reveal what looked like brown sludge with bits off egg shells in it, topped off with 59 candles placed everywhere.

"Wait up, Shads! I know you're so eager to take a bite, but we have to sing to you first!" Sonic laughed at the disgusted look on the Ultimate Lifeform's face.

"Sonic...I swear, if you-"

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you,_

_ Happy Birthday dear Shadow,_

_ Happy Birthday to you!"_

Shadow smacked himself in the head, his face a deep red. (Hey that rhymes! Lol)

"Heh. What are you waiting for? Make a wish!" The blue hedgehog said impaitently.

Sonic didn't even see it coming.

In one swift move, Shadow threw the 'cake', box and all, right at Sonic's face, which was now coated with brown mix and eggshells.

"Best Birthday ever..." Shadow smiled as Sonic chased him around the fields.

* * *

"You're in a good mood." Rouge told him when he came back to club Rouge.

"You have no idea...and thanks... for everything..." Shadow blushed as he said the last part.

"Hope you're not too full after eating Amy's cake...'cause I made you one myself..." Rouge flew over behind the bar and took out a black cake with red icing that read,

"**Happy Birthday Shadow!"**

**"**Thanks..." He said as he went to cut it.

* * *

LOL Kind of random, I know. Sorry to all the Amy people out there, I really like Amy too so don't flame me! This is probably the worst birthday story ever written, but please feel free to review!

=D

~Shadow the Hedgehog4


End file.
